


The FBI Man

by scamvnder



Category: AC3 - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Asssassins Creed II
Genre: Detective!Haytham, ModernDay!AU, please do not read this if you are uncomfortable with prostitution and mentions of death!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: Request: Hey, my strawberry cupcake! I’m here to bring you a new prompt: Modern day Detective!HaythamxProstitute!Reader and you can throw the crime starter sentence “Your mother would be ashamed of you.” >:D Have fun~





	The FBI Man

Your heels clacked against the pavement of the sidewalk as you walked down it, the skimpy outfit you were wearing providing no protection against the cold air. You were fishing through your purse, looking for a few dollar bills to pull out, hoping you had enough to pay for the taxi you called. 

Under one of the streetlamps, you paused and nearly cheered when you found what you were looking for, only to be interrupted in your celebrating by a cough from behind you. 

Screaming, you turned and jumped, nearly dropping your purse onto the ground below you. You stared at the stranger, ready to defend yourself if need be. Being alone at night dressed the way you were was a bad situation all together, throw in a stranger nearly scaring you to death and the night gets worse. 

“Oh, my apologies.” A smooth crisp accent spoke as he stepped into the light, revealing that he was holding a badge for you to see. “I did not mean to scare you. My name is Haytham Kenway, I work for the FBI and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions.” He seemed polite enough, allowing you to inspect his badge before slipping it back into his pocket. 

You were still apprehensive, however, this man worked for the government and where you live prostitution is illegal. 

“I don’t have time to answer your questions.” You spoke sharply. As if sensing how you felt, he spoke once again. 

“I am not here to arrest you, nor do I plan to. I simply need information regarding a case, one that is sympathetic to the work you do.” His gaze never wavered from yours, a considerate smile on his face. You looked him over slowly, trying to find any reason not to answer the man. 

“I can call my borough if you’d like and provide my badge number if you still do not believe me.” 

His voice broke you out of your staring, eyes snapping up to meet his. “Uh-no, it’s alright. What’s the case about?” You inquired, though you had a fairly good idea. Woman across the state had been going missing, remains found in ditches along the highway with little to no DNA to match with the suspected killers. 

“Well, I’m here because woman have been disappearing, leaving no leads to their whereabouts and then popping up along interstates. The killer has a motif: prostitutes, so I was sent here to ask questions.” He explained, confirming what you already knew. 

You nodded along, crossing your arms and shivering slightly. 

“Have you seen anything suspicious lately? Lingering cars, men coming and going, but never picking up a woman?” He offered, furrowing his eyebrows. You could tell he held sympathy for these girls. Never once had he referred your girls as prostitutes other than when explaining an important detail. 

You shook your head, trying to remember, but coming up blank. “No, I don’t think so. I’m sorry, I really should be going home.” You began, feeling uncomfortable thinking that it could be you next time, not some unfortunate girl. 

Haytham was quick to begin walking after you, sighing a little. “Are you positive? You saw no one?” You began to grow irritated with his pestering. 

“Yes, I’m sure! Now would you leave me the hell alone?” You turned to look at him, glaring slightly, but you were deceived by your own emotions, not being able to help the hot tears that began to stream down your cheeks. 

Haytham’s expression softened as he noticed you wrap around yourself, shivering slightly as you cried. He slipped his coat off of his shoulders and put it around you, looking down at you with compassionate eyes. 

He didn’t say anything, but his presence was enough to calm you down. You had sniffled a little, wiping your nose on the back of your hand as you looked up at him. 

“Your mother would be ashamed of you…” You laughed a little, taking Haytham by surprise. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“No, no. I mean, you’re comforting a prostitute, I hardly think that’s something to be proud of.” You sniffled once more as you wiped your eyes with one hand, the other gripping the coat around you. 

Haytham grew serious as he looked at you, placing his hands on your shoulders. “I am comforting a woman in grief who has to watch as her friends disappear without being able to do anything about it, worrying if she’s going to be the next one.” 

“I am here to help you and keep you safe, and I intend to do that.”


End file.
